Surface characteristics may traditionally be ignored and/or treated as errors in depth camera imaging. For example, Time-of-Flight (ToF) cameras may assume that a reflection point is a constant (e.g., reflection of a Lambertian surface). However, not all surfaces are the same. In reality, part of light may enter an object. For certain objects (e.g., human skin, other translucent materials, etc.) light scatters under a surface. Accordingly, a traditional ToF calculation based on travel distance and duration may not be accurate, especially when object surface characteristics are ignored. Thus, there is considerable room for improvement to characterize a material.